


他

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 丸山隆平向大仓忠义搭了三次话，最后一次他成功了





	他

**Author's Note:**

> 【我把我认为的三种最容易产生好感的初遇方式写进去了hhhh】

—1—  
在大学区内的星巴克

当丸山捧着巧克力麦芬和加量香草酱的冰萃黑咖走了不到一半楼梯后，他就后悔了——少女们高昂的嬉笑声一点也不体贴地涌入他的耳廓刺激他的神经——想调头，无奈后面还跟着几个顾客，又不好在狭隘的楼梯里捧着自己的下午茶改变方向，丸山只能窘迫地走完剩下的路程。

果不其然，宽阔舒适的四人座里，女孩们谈笑甚欢，毫无节制的音量更有继续上升的趋势。丸山看了她们一眼，皱眉，找了个离她们最远的空位。

周二，15:00，秋天以及阳光

难得的空课，他本该拥有一个舒适恬静的下午茶，如今却因为某些原因大打折扣。丸山闹脾气般塞入耳机，将音量调到最大——然而这并不能隔离那些噪音。

放弃店员配给他的刀叉，丸山直接往那块看起来并不怎么可口但味道其实很棒的麦芬啃下去，却掉了一身的碎屑。

啧。

去他的周二。

愤愤地拍掉身上的巧克力、

使劲喝了口冰咖，  
深呼吸，放松……

得让自己冷静下来，毕竟过度的烦躁只会让事情变得更糟，他已经从村上信五那切身体会到了。

翻开背包，掏出里面被厚厚一层保护着的单反，然后调出相册、一张张翻看着——这才是他最初来这里的目的——整理先前的照片、再看看能不能取到些更棒的景。

丸山隆平一直是个乐于沉浸在自己世界里的人。比起那些叽叽喳喳的女孩，眼前那数百张照片才是他的专注对象。很快他就从方才那浮躁的情绪脱离开来。几乎每一张都有它们值得留下来的意义，像是某几张看似差不多但其实取光和角度都各有讲究的景物照，光是从中舍弃一部分就能够让丸山苦恼很久了，更何况这类情况还频繁出现在他身上。

固执，还喜欢钻牛角尖。

丸山突然想起他导师对他的评价。

又喝了口咖啡冷静下。

……

虽然过程不是特别顺利，但耐心删减剩的照片确实是自我感觉无可挑剔的。心满意足了，丸山才当下单反、按摩自己的太阳穴然后放松下来。这时候他才发现，那群女孩子已经走了。咖啡厅是音量恰好的状态。

丸山啃起了他的麦芬。还是撒了不少，不过好在这次他有用盘子接住。

接下来他开始把玩他的相机。

丸山经常来这里是因为有特别喜欢的点心外，店内的装潢也很有品味，连色调都是他喜欢的风格。是个不错的取景点。重新启动相机时，屏幕还是显示相册页面，按了置换键，撞入他视线的，是一个很吸引人的画面。

侧对着镜头的沙发，向阳而坐的他。没有像所有漫画或者画册里的主角完全暴露在阳光下，而是厌恶光线得别过脸躲在阴影处、却另类地呈现出那人如同雕塑般好看的下颚线和颈线，那束被讨厌的阳光打亮了那人身上的白色卫衣。他在看书，而且看起来并不喜欢那个座位——除了得到一片灿烂的该死的妨碍他看书的阳光，还得缩在比其他凳子要小的椅子上。

但他和方才的丸山一样，在忍耐。

哪怕在外人看来是十分不舒适的坐姿，那人在忍耐着，沉迷于怀里的书本，然后忘记身上的不适、陶醉到底。他也在戴耳机，手里握着的被子却是白色*的。

这不禁让丸山开始猜想——他的耳机里播的是什么歌，喝的是什么。

会不会刚好和自己一样听到SamSmith*、他喝的会是摩卡还是卡布奇诺……

想去和他搭话，想问问他的名字，想看看藏在棕色刘海下的眼睛。

打断丸山动作的是猛地一闪而过的闪光灯——原来他不情不自禁地按下了快门。

突兀的闪亮引来了其他客人的注意，丸山连忙道歉，视线飘及对面时发现那人似乎没有留意自己的闹剧。

他松了口气。

相机屏幕迅速地展现它的最新成果。  
丸山发现照片的主角真的意料之中的好看。

而当他抬起头再吃看向对面的时候，那人已经收拾好东西打算离开。神色有些匆忙，像是在准备赴一场重要的约会。

丸山打住了上去搭话的念头。

直至太阳开始西沉，丸山也没舍得将视线离开他的最新摄影作品。

【【冷饮是透明的杯子，热饮是白色的  
【【sam smith:一位出了柜唱歌超级好听的男歌手

—2—  
秋天的小树林

丸山的大学生活很闲，至少在村上信五看来如此。

虽然心里很同情这位传媒专业且身兼校内高层数职的大忙人室友，但丸山是绝对不会承认上述观点的——哪怕他现在正躺在树荫地下享受着秋日的阳光。

日本的秋天来的很准时，不知不觉等到需要套上外套的时候，整个东京也镀上了一层金色。空闲的大学生找了个天气晴朗的周末，一如既往地抓起他的相机，来到了学校后方的小树林。户外取景是件很舒服的事，他深信艺术系的安田一定举双手附议。他们喜欢自然，更享受通过自己喜欢的方式去记录它，无奈今天安田有事回了家，不然这会是一次很愉快的小型秋游。

然而现在比起摄影，丸山更想好好地来个午觉，铺上落叶的草地柔软还带着秋天特有的干燥的味道，枕着手臂，他舒服地眯起了眼。

“阿嚏！”

丸山挑起眉，不满被打扰却又稍稍好奇到底是谁这么有眼光选择这里——毕竟据丸山所知这片小树林除了他和安田还真没见过其他人来过。

循声望去，发现在离他最近的一棵树下坐着个人，无奈对方是朝自己反向而坐，丸山只能看到树干那边露出来的算是宽厚的身板和软软的棕色短发。

对方看起来像是在纸上唰唰地写着什么，似乎有些苦恼，因为就在下一秒，那人就忽地倒在地上——吓得丸山以为那人猝死了，结果对方只是在草地上蠕动了下，把本子扔到一边仰躺在草地上。

丸山这才认出来，对方就是上次在咖啡厅里遇到的男生，对方无意中被自己拍到的照片还存在他的电脑里。

丸山隆平心里紧了紧，没有说话。

其实场面还是十分尴尬的。一个陌生、自己还抱有好感的男生正在旁若无人（人家真的看不到自己）地在草地上打滚伸懒腰，活像一只正在享受阳光的猫。而丸山不知如何是好又不忍打扰。

他莫名地并不像惊动对方。

小心翼翼地连呼吸都变得克制了。

过了会，一直变换着姿势打滚的男生没了动静，他睡着了。

呈一个可笑的大字型。

真是个不得了的睡姿。丸山想。

紧绷着身子的丸山放松了下来，注视着对方躺下的方向，迷迷瞪瞪中，才记起自己好像还没问对方的名字。

不过管他的，他正在享受一个上大学以来为数不多的舒服午觉。

—3—  
TRICK or TREAT

大学的构成无非就是学习和派对。

十月的末尾忽地就染上了南瓜和怪谈的色彩，无论课上还是课后围绕在丸山身边的、都是关于今年万圣节巡游到底cos谁的话题。眼看课室与楼道慢慢被装饰成橙色和黑色，学校的巡游与派对海报不断出现在自己眼前，丸山才意识到自己还没为今年的角色做准备。

去年是木乃伊、前年是僵尸…

总想来些特别的，足够酷的角色扮演。

黑暗又混杂着些丸山所崇拜的英雄因素之类的……

所以当村上得知丸山今年的‘创作理念’后，宿舍里突然站了个一身黑（包括脸）脑袋上还带着两根极似猫耳一样的尖尖的人村上也不足为奇了。顺带一提村上信五今年依旧是不需要尖牙道具的狼人。

“蝙蝠侠？maru你认真的？”

“嘘——我不能让别人知道我的身份。给我闭嘴罗宾*。”丸山拎起他的斗篷遮住他的脸（下巴）。Cosplay最忌讳的就是OOC。

“去你的，我才不是你的罗宾。”村上白了眼他的一如既往进入状态的室友。“我先去学生会那集合一下，晚些电话联系吧。”出门前，村上还往里面喊了句：“拜啦！丸—山—隆—平—”

“I’M BATMAN！！”

好了，看来他的朋友们都知道今晚他cos蝙蝠侠了。

当晚八点后，政府还特地划出一个区域供人们在街上狂欢。学校里不少学生都选择搭上十分钟左右的电车体验化妆巡游的疯狂，反正校内组织的万圣节派对十点才开始。

说不尽兴是假的，变装蝙蝠侠的丸山被路人从电车拍到大街，甚至在街上遇到一群超英大队，最后自然是一起合照个痛快。最令丸山窃喜的是，身穿黑色斗篷外加猫耳头盔的他提着塑料袋搭电车的模样似乎被拍下来了，也许明天在推特会出现他的英姿。

什么嘛，一点都不Batman。

回到学校已经是十一点多，校内的派对也进行到尾声。在会场里与学弟学妹们干杯合影，还和社团的后辈玩了一轮Bobbing for apples*。好不容易从一群过度热情的醉鬼脱身，村上却发信息告诉他，他和朋友们已经在附近的居酒屋开始第二轮了，都在等他过去。

好吧。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，依旧是行程很满（十分快活）的一天。黑暗骑士在校道里伸了个很OOC的懒腰。

狂欢后的校道安静不少，路灯刻意被安排全部熄掉改成南瓜灯。树上原本挂的好好的小丑人偶不知所踪（后来丸山才知道是subaru拿去吓亮了），从会场踩出来的彩带和气球飘得到处都是，丸山一路磕磕绊绊得，看来明天学生会的后续处理工作十分艰辛。

深秋夜微凉，丸山用斗篷裹住了自己，手上还吊着刚才热得出汗不得不脱掉的蝙蝠头罩，哼着‘世界奇妙物语’的主题曲晃荡在校道里。

虽然已经深夜，但路上的人是不是少了点？蝙蝠侠突然停住了口中诡异的旋律改唱西野加奈的情歌，他发誓没有觉得害怕。

开玩笑、黑暗骑士还怕黑了是吧？

事实证明，他是的。

丸山停住了脚步，快速地翻出手机祈求一丝闪光灯的照明。结果手机还没找到，脚边却不知从哪来得滚来一个圆圆的东西。

“呜……!!?”丸山以堪比闪电侠的速度退开五米外。

红红的…西瓜一样大小的东西…….

头…头？？还是沾满血的？！

‘也许只是个恶作剧。’他的脑内快速闪过无数个他能想象的血腥场景，汗毛直竖。丸山安慰自己，并拼命压住自己想要上去看个究竟的好奇心、警惕地绕开它。

“嗨、”陌生的声音从他身后传来，丸山几乎是条件反射地向后挥了一拳。

嗯，软乎乎的挺有实感，不是鬼。

“呜！”猝不及防地挨了一拳，那人捂着肚子蹲下。

“对不起！！”丸山跟着蹲下，身后的斗篷扬起一小阵风牵起了面前人的刘海，然后丸山看到那张他不够熟悉却惹得心里乱了频率的脸。

是他。

那人一脸无辜又莫名其妙地看着丸山，摆了摆手，窃笑着：“吓着你了？”

说起来，这似乎是丸山第一次听到他的声音。

“有点、”失神间，丸山抿了下唇，“你没事吧？”

“没什么、”那人揉着肚子，看到丸山一脸担忧地盯着他的腹部，补充道：“我只是今晚吃挺多的…”

“好吧…真的很抱歉…”伸出手想要触碰对方又怕自己显得太过突兀，转而捞起不知何时滚到脚边的恐惧源泉——

一个红色头罩。

红蝙蝠图案的黑衬衫配短款马甲加上紧身的卡其色裤子，“Red Hood*？”丸山又惊又喜。蝙蝠侠和红头罩间的精彩故事是他最喜欢的，没有之一。对方更是今晚他所见到的唯一一个cos红头罩的人，兴奋刺激着丸山的大脑。他克制着行为还把自己憋得满脸通红。

“嗯哼、”他接过对方递过来的头罩，“所以被batman揍一拳也是情有可原，不是吗？”

“当然不是！我怎么舍得！我可喜欢你了！”生怕惹对方不快而脱口而出，紧接着意识到自己不小心暴露了什么事实后，更加慌乱地说，“我是说红头罩！”

“嗯……”对方好看得棕色眼睛不自在地飘向别处，接着又小心翼翼地对上丸山，“谢谢…”

丸山一脸欲言又止，对方耐心又期待着丸山想说出的话。

静默了良久。

气氛一时间变得有些尴尬。

可两人都没有任何想要离开的念头。

最终，丸山深吸口气——像是做了一个伟大的决定，开口道“我待会还有个聚会，不介意的话，要不要一起？”他干咳了一声，“他们都是很好的人，我们相处一定会很愉快的。”把‘我们’咬得重了些。

“好。”他笑得如丸山所想般好看。

“你知道吗？红头罩可不会因为被打一拳而蹲下反胃。”

“蝙蝠侠也不会因为被一个滚到地上的头盔而吓到尖叫。”

“……咳咳”

“我们之前是不是在哪里见过？顺便，我叫大仓忠义。”

“丸山隆平。”

END

【罗宾：蝙蝠侠的搭档】  
【红头罩：二代罗宾，死于反派小丑手下，复活后成为反英雄，与蝙蝠侠相爱相杀。】


End file.
